


Morning glory

by Naliashe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naliashe/pseuds/Naliashe
Summary: "Frente al este, cegado por el brillo, cuando abro los ojos están llenos de luz..."
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 4





	Morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> Una mezcla de Mario Benedetti, Tatsuro Yamashita, novelas de amor, nostalgia por KnB y horas constantes frente al computador. 
> 
> Puesto así, gocen si desean.

Cuando dieron las diez de la mañana de un día sábado del año 1998 que pocos recuerdan en la ciudad de Kyoto, Daiki se había sentado en la cama con más ganas de dormir que de vivir. Aquella hora (con un sol de los mil demonios que él solo podía maldecir en su mediana existencia) se encontraba en el único hueco de verdad que revelaban sus cuarenta años de vida: tomando su rostro tenuemente arrugado, los ojos apagados semirojos y la mente fresca como la de un niño, soltó una especie de quejido que fácilmente podría confundirse con el lamento osuno. 

Y como pocas veces suele pasar (en la vida y en el solo pensar reducido del ser humano) golpeó un rayo de memorias la cabeza de Daiki de tal forma que removió hasta la última neurona sobreviviente al alcohol tomado vergonzosamente a solas y donde uno prefiere estar más allá que acá y donde se desea realmente volver atrás con tantas ganas solo para volver a cometer los mismos errores estúpidos de la llamada "juventud divina".

Recordó pues, los primeros veinte años vividos y dorados donde era más conocido por andar jugueteando que tomándose enserio la vida (y los estudios, claro) y porque solo era un jovencito que se reía de la seriedad con la que las mujeres le soltaban frases tan melosas que podía sentir hasta el hartazgo en la lengua y que en días las botaba y recogía con el mismo candor que lo caracterizaba. Había sido un hijo tremendo del diablo y no por eso fue menos deseado por aquellos seres que gozaban de ser utilizados por breves horas en un hotel de mediana categoría. 

Disfrutó tanto del sexo que hasta él mismo se hartó y estando en aquel trance de idiota empedernido recordaba y traía (con pena disfrazada de nostalgia) por milésima vez su pérdida de virginidad con aquel rubio que pocas veces le había sido útil en satisfacer sus fantasías pero que muchas veces llenaba aquel vacío inexplicable que sentía cuando terminaba de acostarse con cualquier persona. Daiki se perdía en la marea de sensaciones recordadas y en las palabras de regaño que siempre le lanzaba aquel rubio que, habiendo memorizado hasta la fastidiosa voz con la que trepaba hasta sus labios, en poco menos de una semana volvía a enredarse en sábanas reutilizadas y cuentos eróticos de primer encuentro. 

Pero su vida, hasta ayer por la noche lluviosa y con olor a asfalto nuevo, había detenido aquel círculo vicioso de idas y venidas. De noches-tardes de sexo casual y regresos fatídicos al cuerpo del rubio con augurio de separación acordada. De todos esos años acumulados en los dedos, en la boca de amantes desechables, en las luces de neón de los clubs, en los años dorados de los ochenta, en la voz empalagosa pero contagiosa de Tatsuro, en las madrugadas de bebidas dejadas por la vergüenza pero vueltas a tomar por el peso del sentimiento de abandono, en la sola mirada de tristeza disfrazada de jugueteo y complicidad dorada. Su vida había detenido ese círculo vicioso y deleitable por la razón que golpeó años y años su inescrutable cerebro cuando por fin se dio cuenta que los cuarenta llegaron y que solo le quedaba hacer algo para recompensar su estupidez casi eterna. 

Suerte fue (¿o tal vez no?) encontrarse con esos ojos de juventud divina a las afueras de una cafetería y suerte fue que su cerebro haya reaccionado pese a las neuronas muertas por el alcohol. Suerte también fue que el estado de aquel rubio sea el mismo que el suyo y también fue un golpe de suerte que sea igual de estúpido como para cortar ese círculo y cerrarse solo en una respuesta que había ignorado cuando eran considerados jóvenes. Los cuarenta pesaban y no era la mejor época ni el mejor año !Ni siquiera la mejor noche! Pero estaban cansados y hartos. Habían cumplido con los juegos acordados, las lágrimas derramadas y dichosas de ver, las madrugadas de sexo rudo ocultando la emoción del reencuentro, las palabras frágiles pero siempre dichas con seriedad o gracia y por supuesto con la usual necesidad de besos anhelados. Cumplieron con dejarlo todo informal y nada formal porque no era su estilo ni su atrevimiento. Cumplieron cada acuerdo al pie de la letra por aproximadamente veintidós años, dos meses y tres semanas. 

Y ya era suficiente. 

La noche lluviosa y con el olor a asfalto nuevo había sido el final de ese acuerdo. Ambos lo sabían. Los cuarenta pesaban (no iban a cansarse de repetirlo) y los años no eran los mismos que los dorados ochenta de las noches en club y reencuentros ardientes. 

Puesto así dieron rienda a ese lado deseoso de palabras dulces mezcladas con lágrimas saladas, manos temblorosas alrededor de la ropa oficinista, boca con sabor a cigarro y menta, arrugas notables pero que en ese momento nada tenían que llamar la atención y un poco de palabras rudas para no perder la costumbre. Dieron rienda a ese lado oculto, celoso y anhelante y echaron a la basura todos los años perdidos en ese acuerdo malísimo que prometían no volver a experimentar salvo en las memorias. 

Daiki, por un breve tiempo de cinco segundos, extrañó el círculo vicioso pero luego de apreciar detalladamente las marcas de vida en la boca de Ryouta mientras dormía con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido en surcos, lo olvidó. Suspiró y sonriendo estúpidamente tomó esos cuarenta años de vida y las depositó en forma de beso casto en el entrecejo de su ahora pareja formal. Obtuvo una queja frágil y con la persistente sonrisa estúpida depositó otro beso casto, esta vez, en los labios tentadoramente entreabiertos. 

-Es muy temprano aún, Daiki...

El moreno soltó una risa gastada de mañana-Es una _gloriosa mañana,_ Ryouta.

 _-_!Ah! ¿A poco eras cursi?-dijo un poco animado por los besos el rubio. Sus ojos se habían abierto, rojos e hinchados, pero sexys para Daiki-No conocía ese lado tuyo.

Daiki adoró la voz ronca del rubio. La adoró con locura por un minuto donde mantuvo su mirada inexplicable sobre el rostro para nada joven de su ahora amante formal. Entonces Ryouta comprendió el minuto de atención y lo recompensó con incorporarse, quitarse las sábanas del cuerpo desnudo con sus manos y empujándolas hasta abajo con sus pies cuando la distancia era notable, dejar apreciar esa piel aún pálida con rastros de sudor y mordidas de Daiki, el cabello dorado y envidiado por el brilloso sol de la mañana, las tenues arrugas de su sonrisa de años, los ojos rojos e hinchados por el reencuentro y la madrugada de dulce sabor a eternidad fantasiosa. 

Ryouta dejó que Daiki apreciara su cuerpo maduro y desnudo por más de un minuto. Su mirada ardía pero tenía una inexplicable expresión. Sentado sobre la cama con una sonrisa manejada nerviosamente Ryouta se sintió casto por primera vez y aborreció su poco manejo de provocación frente al único hombre que amó de verdad.

- _Frente al este, cegado por el brillo, cuando abro los ojos están llenos de luz..._

Ryouta soltó una carcajada momentánea ante tan inesperada frase venida de un idiota que pocas veces gustaba de oír a tan empalagoso cantante-Daiki.

-Uhm-el moreno contestó con la mirada más fija en las marcas del cuerpo de su amante y considerando por primera vez como un gusto de viejo a la canción de los ochenta cuya frase había dado en el clavo en ese momento. Porque Ryouta se veía malditamente hermoso con todos los años encima y con los rayos del sol acariciar su piel y también porque comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba. 

- _Mi amor está ahí..._

Y Daiki supo con esa frase que Ryouta era completamente suyo porque no podía explicarse que una persona sea capaz de seguir su cómico juego de frases de la canción de los ochenta y sonreír con vergüenza pese a tener cuarenta años y aún así verse adorable. Ryouta era suyo y perdonaba su vicioso círculo de idas y venidas al igual que él lo hacia. Ambos tomaron, aquella noche lluviosa, esos años de estupidez y la echaron a la basura para entregarse por completo a los futuros años de deleite y gozo anhelado.

Dichoso sea Tatsuro y sus canciones empalagosas.


End file.
